A Thousand Years
by Lina Marie
Summary: Time stands still beauty in all she is, I will be brave I will not let anything take away whats standing in front of me, Every breath every hour has come to this, One step closer, I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling dont be afraid I have loved you for a 1000 years, Ill love you for a 1000 more, & all along I believed I would find you, Time has brought your heart to me...


(OC POV)

I watched as the castle burned, lighting up the night sky and the surrounding forest area.

"_Bonum remissio_." I whispered in a stiff tone as my soft voice echoed in the silence, the sound of screams and the smell of burning flesh long since passed. Blood dripped from the corner of my mouth, my wounds healing as I stood and watched the flames. Eventually the flames died down, my minty green eyes narrowing. Grabbing a handkerchief, I dabbed at my full pouty pink lips to get all the blood off. A breeze blew through the clearing, rustling my long curly black hair. The white dress I wore was stained with the blood of my torturers, my eyes narrowing again at the memory of what they did to me for the last 1,500 years. Taking a deep unnecessary breath, I tucked the handkerchief away and turned my back on the pile of smoldering ash.

(1 Year Later)

"_Deum, ad agendum vires dare hominibus_." I whispered as yet another man hopelessly flirted with me, my youthful face twisting into an annoyed scowl.

"Come on girl, I show you a world you ain't never seen." he muttered as he took another swig of his beer, my nose scrunching at the smell of it on his breath.

"I am not interested in whatever you have to offer. Leave me be." I said firmly with a Latin accent, the man grinning when he heard it.

"I always wanted a woman with an accent." He said as he ran his fingers down my arm, my eyes rolling as my body tensed in irritation. Grabbing his hand I threw his beer across the bar, slamming his head down onto the counter and twisting his arm back. He struggled and yelped at my sudden attack, the bar quieting as everyone turned to watch the seen.

"I said I am not interested, _porcus_. It would be wise to heed my warning and leave me be." I hissed as I slammed his head down again before letting go and walking towards the exit. Another stranger grabbed my arm, halting my progress as I looking down at his hand on me emotionlessly.

"I know what you are, leech." The older man hissed as his grip tightened on my arm, my eyebrow rising at the unmistakable threat. I grinned and dropped my fangs down in response, grabbing his hand and slowly twisting it away from me.

"Then you should know better then to grab me, _hominis_." I said calmly as the man grunted in pain, cradling his hand as soon as I let it go. I slowly allowed my fangs to retract, nodding at the bartender before leaving the fowl place.

(An Hour Later)

I walked the streets with a keen eye, feeling my only progeny nearby. The sun would be rising soon, my eyes glancing towards the East nervously.

"_Malum illi_." I muttered as I moved a little faster, weaving through the Dallas crowds easily. Disappearing into a fancy hotel, I closed my eyes and focused on our blood bond. He felt resigned, almost joyful, and from what I could tell he was giving up happily. As the elevator opened up to my left, I caught a whiff of a familiar scent coming from it. Narrowing my eyes I stared at it thoughtfully, my eyes widening as I looked up at the ceiling in horror.

"_Quod fatuum_!" I hissed as I moved towards the stairs, knowing the machine wouldn't be fast enough. Using my unnatural speed, I disappeared up the stairs silently as I felt dawn approaching quickly. At the end of the stairs was a locked steel door, my hands easily shoving it open as I skidded to a stop on the roof. My progeny had just dropped his shirt, a human female watching as he turned to face the sun.

"_Quiescite ergo ab hac amentia_!" I barked out as I brought attention to myself, the human female jumping in fright as she spun to look at me. He stiffened at the sound of my voice, unmoving for what seemed like forever as the sun kept rising.

"_Godrici, non facere_." I whispered as a breeze blew past me, carrying my scent to the stiff vampire in front of me. He suddenly spun to face me, his back to the sun as his wide eyes skimmed over my form.

"Amelia...is that really you?" He whispered softly as he reached towards me, his feet unmoving as his features showed his disbelief.

"It is I Godric, I am here." I whispered as my accent flowed off of my tongue, my progeny exhaling in a shaky sigh as he smiled softly.

"Amelia..." He muttered as suddenly he was standing in front of me, dropping to his knees and hugging my torso tightly. "I thought you gone." He whimpered quietly as his hold tightened slightly around me, a soft smile coming to my face as my fingers skimmed through his hair habitually.

"I promised you I would never leave you; I would always come back. _Et perpetuo manere et promissa sunt_." I whispered as I cradled him to me firmly, glancing up at the east as I began to feel warm. My eyes narrowed as his skin began to heat up as well, my mind ignoring the sound of the human shuffling as I turned back to Godric. "Come, _puer meus_, let us get out of the sun. Today is not the day the true death will find us." I whispered as I firmly grabbed his shoulders and lifted him, the man taking my hint and rising himself as he kept a hold on me. His blue-green eyes turned to the east as well, narrowing when he saw how dangerously close the sun was.

"Come, let us get you out of danger." he muttered as he ushered me towards the stairwell he obviously came out of, the human following us after picking up his shirt. "_Fan solen och vår svaghet_." he whispered under his breath as his hand stayed on the small of my back, leading me far from the sun's rays as we ventured into the elevator.

"_Lugna, mitt barn, kommer alla att bli bra_." I said humorously as the human scampered into the elevator, her wide eyes watching us with wary curiosity. Godric stopped brooding to look at me, listening to my voice as I spoke his language smoothly. I turned to face him with a soft smile, my hand rising to stroke his cheekbones as I felt his smooth pale skin. A frown came to my face as I felt his body temperature cool, his eyes closing at the feel of me touching him.

"Amelia..." he whispered as he leaned into my touch, his hand sliding to grip my hip firmly.

"_Du har inte matas i en lång tid. Varför är det_?" I muttered in my soft voice as irritation grew in me, raising an eyebrow as he opened his eyes and became sheepish.

"_Förlåt mig. Jag har inte känt hungrig på länge_." he whispered as the human shuffled once again, our eyes on each other as he pleaded with me to understand.

"Uh, excuse me? I don't mean to break up this reunion, but could somebody please tell me what's going on." the human said from behind me, my eyes widening as I finally remembered my manners.

"_O bonorum meorum_, where are my manners? My name is Amelia." I said quietly as I smiled softly at her, holding out my hand and shaking hers firmly.

"I'm Sookie. No offense, but who are you?" she said curiously as she pulled her hand away, glancing between me and Godric with obvious confusion. The ding of the elevator sounded before I could answer, the doors opening and Godric ushering us out before they closed.

"I am Godric's maker. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said softly as I allowed Godric to lead me to his room, his arm wrapped around my waist firmly. The human's eyes widened considerably, wonder filling them as she glanced between the two of us.

"The pleasure is mine ma'am. If I may ask, how old are you if you're his maker?" she muttered innocently as I saw emotions flittering across her face, a smile on my own at the sight of such innocent curiousity in my presence. Godric stopped and opened the door in front of me, Sookie going first as I followed right behind her.

"Well, I believe I will be-" I was cut off as a sharp breeze blew by me, my form up against the wall with a hand at my throat in moments. A tall blonde man with cerulean eyes held me there, his fangs dropping down as he hissed in warning. I blinked as I struggled to figure out what I did wrong, Godric suddenly appearing and shoving the vampire to the other side of the room. He stood in front of me with his own fangs dropped, hissing at the other one in fury.

"_Hur vågar du rör henne_!" he barked out in Swedish causing the other man to tense, my eyes skimming over the room habitually. Three other vampires were in the room, all standing and watching the situation with a careful gaze.

"_Godric, jag är ledsen. Jag trodde att hon var_-" my attacker muttered as he stood straight once again, wincing when Godric rose his hand to stop him from continuing.

"_Nog! Jag kommer att få höra mer om det! Du kommer inte röra henne igen, ingen av er kommer_." Godric muttered out in a dangerously calm tone, making eyes contact with each of the vampires in the room. They all lowered their eyes in respect, Godric still tense as he glared at my attacker once again. Sensing the uncomfortable silence, I laid a hand on his lower back to get his attention.

"_Godric, lugna ner. Det är ok, jag är bra_." I whispered into his ear as he turned to look at me, a sigh leaving him as his fangs retracted after a look from me. Everybody was still tense, Godric glancing around the room before focusing on me once again. I stepped up to his side, my hand gripping his bicep as I leaned into his side habitually. My attackers gaze narrowed in on where we were touching, a scoff threatening to leave me at his protectiveness. Obviously that was Godric's progeny.

"Hello everyone, my name is Amelia." I said softly as I pushed my bangs out of my eyes, the progeny rolling his eyes but staying where he was.

"And exactly who are you?" he muttered in annoyance as he focused on me.

"I am Godric's maker." I said quietly. And then all hell broke loose.

A/N: Hello and welcome to my new story! Did you like it? I don't think I'll be following the TV series plot exactly, but i'll try. Would you prefer the translations in the story itself or at the end like this? Give me your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed.

**Translations**

**Swedish:**

_-Fan solen och var svaghet. = Damn the sun and our weakness._

_-Lugna, mitt barn, kommer alla att bli bra. = Calm, my child, all will be fine._

_-Du har inte matas i en lang tid. Varfor ar det? = You have not fed in a long time. Why is that?_

_-Forlat mig. Jag har inte kant hungrig pa lange. = Forgive me. I have not felt hungry in a long time._

_-Hur vagar du ror henne! = How dare you touch her!_

_-Godric, jag ar ledsen. Jag trodde att hon var- = Godric, I am sorry. I thought she was-_

_-Nog! Jag kommer att fa hora mer on det! Du kommer inte rora henne igen, ingen av er kommer. = Enough! I will hear no more of it! You will not touch her again, none of you will._

_-Godric, lugna ner. Det ar ok, jag ar bra. = Godric, calm down. It is ok, I am fine._

**Latin:**

_-Bonum remissio. = Good riddance._

_-Deum, ad agendum vires dare hominibus. = God, give me the strength to deal with these humans._

_-porcus = pig_

_-hominus = human_

_-Malum illi. = Damn him._

_-Qoud fatuum! = That idiot!_

_-Quiescite ergo ab hac amentia! = Stop this madness!_

_-Godrici, non facere. = Godric, do not do this._

_-Et perpetuo manere et promissa sunt. = And promises are meant to stay unbroken._

_-puer meus = my child_

_-O bonorum meorum = Oh my goodness_


End file.
